The Vampire Shinigami
by MehraKay
Summary: The second year is starting at Youkai Gakuen and preparations for it are going smoothly.But what happens when a certain man falls out of the sky without any memories of his previous life?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:A new Shinigami is born**

*slash*

The sound of steel cutting the flesh could be heard as a monstruous appearance stood tall victoriously above his oponent.

"Damn...I never thought I would be defeated by a human turned Hollow...The very idea is ridiculous."

"..."

"You've already defeated me. Whatever you plan on doing finish it quickly. My life has no meaning now that I have lost to you."

The monstruous appearance did not say a thing,he just slammed his foot on his opponent's head and began charging a wave of energy at him from between his

horns.

"So that's how it's going to be,huh?. Very well. Do it!"

The sound of a huge explosion could be heard as the energy was fired,a dazzling light engulfing everything.

"What happened next?I do not remember anything...It's dark...Everything around me is dark...Where am I?...Who am I?"

These are questions I cannot answer now as I am falling through a never ending dark hole.

It feels like I have been falling through it for days. I have no idea where it will lead me. What will happen to me?...Am I still alive?

Someone answer me...What is going on?

Just as I was about to give up hope I saw it..It was..

**Youkai Gakuen**

Toujou Ruby was on a assignment given by the Headmaster to check if the school was completely repaired after being destroyed by the events that took place six

months ago.

A new school year was about to begin so everything was supposed to go smoothly,and hopefully this time there won't be anymore accidents.

The Headmaster brought a team of the finest workers,from the world of Youkais in order to finish the school reparations in time and Ruby was to check daily on how

were they doing,if they needed anything,and if everything was back in it's place.

"Good morning Ruby-san. How is the check-up going?"one of the teachers at Youkai Gakuen who was passing by asked the girl.

"It's going very well so far. Apparently the school is as good as new and everything is ready for the start of the second year."Ruby answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. I would hate if last year's events would repeat again."

"Ah don't worry about that"Ruby said smiling."The Headmaster took measures this time that the barrier would be strenghtened and the school was also improved to

resist the damage done in case of anything out of the order."

"Very well."the teacher nodded "I will leave you to your work now Ruby-san. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you too."the girl bowed politely.

Finishing her check-up,she decided that she should return to the Headmaster and give him the good news.

"Looks like my job is done here."Ruby said sighing. "I can't wait for Tsukune and the others to return."

Just as she was about to leave,a black hole opened in the sky,and a man came crashing down straight in the trees outside the yard from where the school was.

Noticing this,Ruby thought she was dreaming,but when she heard the crack of branches she realized she doesn't.

Worrying that whoever fell from so high must be badly injured,she ran as fast as she could to help that person,praying that he/she was still okay.

**Ulquiorra P.O.V**

"This is it. Finaly I'm getting out of here."I said as I noticed a small point of light becoming bigger and bigger.

When I finally got out of the hole I did not anticipate that I would be so far up in the sky so I came crashing down.

Fortunately I could shift a bit in the air so I could ease my fall,landing straight between some tree branches.

"Mmh",I growled as I hit my head lightly when I fell.

Rubbing the back of my head I opened my eyes and seeing that I'm still in one piece I got up and checked to see if I had any more injuries aside from the previously mentioned.

When I realized I don't,I jumped down from the tree and when I looked around me,I saw that this place had one of the most disturbing sightings I've ever seen.

A forest with trees that did not have any leaves, the school which was looking a bit creepy, a...cemetery,apparently...that thing kinda left me speechless..

To the right I could also see a red sea which looked like it contained blood instead of water and a cliff with a scarecrow on it, and on the other side of the plateau there seemed to be a dorm.

"Not the kind of sight you would usually want to crash into",I sighed.

I thought about what I should do and decided that staying in this place would not help me with anything.

"I should check the surroundings more,maybe I can find someone to talk to and tell me where am I?"

Just as I was about to take my leave, I noticed a girl heading towards my way.

"Hey,are you okay?"the girl asked,breathing hard from the effort.

"Yes,I am fine."I answered.

"Thank goodness"she sighed relieved. "When you came crashing down through those trees I was sure you were going to die."

"I appreciate your concern,but apparently it'll take more than that to kill me"I said cooly,dusting myself off.

"I am glad to hear that"she said with a smile on her face.

"She seems to be a nice girl",I took a look at her and I realized that she doesn't look bad at all.

She seemed to be around eighteen years old,wearing goth style clothes with a long skirt that was reaching her knees,black hair which was kept in pigtails and brown eyes.

"Um...if you don't mind could you tell me who are you and what happened?"the girl asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I would if I could,I replied sincerely,but unfortunately I have no idea who I am,neither how I have gotten here".

"The only thing I do know is that I was falling through a dark hole for a few days untill I reached this place. The rest of the story you already know it."

"So,you don't know anything about yourself?...Name,adress,anything?".

"No idea."

"I see."she said seriously.

After thinking for a while she seemed to find an answer to whatever she was thinking as she said:

"Come with me then. You might not know who you are right now but it won't do you any good if you just sit around doing nothing." she smiled then grabbed

my hand taking me away.

"I wasn't even planning on doing that"

"Besides,where are we heading?"I asked

"To the Headmaster."she replied "He knows alot of things so we might be able to find something about your identity".

"Very well."I nodded.

"By the way I haven't introduced myself yet have I?"she asked giggling.

"No,I guess you did not."I replied to her

"My name is Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you".

I nodded.

"By the way,forgot to ask"I then said

"What is this place exactly?"

"This place is Youkai Gakuen. A place where monsters come to learn how to act like humans."Ruby answered

"Monsters,huh?"

"Is the Headmaster a monster too?"

"Yes,he is."Ruby replied.

"You'll find out soon enough,though."

"I see"

I don't care if this Headmaster is a monster ,but if he's the only one who can help me figure things out then I don't mind.

What is weird though is that these things seem normal to me.

Must have something to do with what I can't remember.

What's most important now is that I regain my memories...

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The Headmaster was in his office signing some papers for the students that were starting their first year at Youkai Gakuen,when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."he said.

"Headmaster"Ruby said closing the door behind her and bowing politely.

"Ah,Ruby-san,you've returned"the Headmaster smiled.

"Yes sir,I have"

"How was the check-up?"the Headmaster asked still working on his papers not glancing at her.

"Everything is ready for the start of a new year sir."she replied

"I see."the Headmaster grinned."That's very good to hear."

The Headmaster was a weird looking man,dressed in a white monk robe,wearing a hood over his head which hided his glowing looking eyes and a creepy looking grin.

"Also,sir"

"Yes?"

"We seem to have a bit of a problem"Ruby said.

"We?"the Headmaster asked confused raising his head to look at her.

"You can come in now."Ruby called.

The door opened to reveal a man with long black hair,green eyes,pale skin,wearing a black hakuma with black pants and sandals with white tabi.

"Hmm?"the Headmaster said getting up from his chair,eyeing him curiously.

"He came crashing down from the sky,sir"Ruby explained.

"Luckily he fell between some tree branches otherwise he would have suffered some injuries"

"A shinigami?"the Headmaster asked looking at the man with interest.

"Shinigami?"Ruby asked back.

"It's definitely rare to see a shinigami around this place."

"Welcome to Youkai Gakuen."the Headmaster grinned from behind his hood,taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"I thank you for your warm welcome"the man said,"But could you please tell me what a shinigami is?"he then asked not having a clue what the Headmaster was talking

about

"Ah.I see"the Headmaster said."A case of amnesia I think,or rather.."

"Is something wrong sir?"Ruby asked

"No,nothing's wrong Ruby-san".the Headmaster replied,still with his grin on his face.

"I just think that our lives are going to become more interesting from now on".

Ruby stared back at the young looking Shinigami,and noticing that he was as confused as her,she asked the Headmaster:

"I was hoping you could find out more about his identity sir,since he doesn't remember anything about himself.".

"Ah yes,of course. I will look into it."

"Meanwhile I would like you to give this man a room at the dorm,and take care of him for a few days untill the start of the new

school year."

"Of course sir".Ruby said.

"Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No,Ruby"the Headmaster replied.

"Excuse me"the girl bowed and left the office with the man,closing the door behind them.

When the two left,the Headmaster took a seat behind his desk and changing his expression to a more serious one he began thinking how could it be possible for anyone,even a shinigami to get through the barrier without him knowing it..

"I guess I have to inform my old friend Kisuke about this."he said.

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V**

"This place seems to be quite interesting"I said as I was walking slowly behind Ruby,watching people work hard for preparations of a new school year.

"Yes,you'll start to like it soon enough"Ruby said enthusiastically.

"By the way.I've seen that this place is under construction. Did something happen?"

"Ah yes. We had some problems last year."she replied

"All of the students transformed and went berserk which ended with the school being destroyed,the school year being cancelled and everyone had to go home because

of reparations."

"Transformation...?"...

Something started to bother me after hearing that word like I was trying to recall something that happened to me not long ago.

Then everything went black...

...

"What is a heart?"

"Is it something you can see?","Something that you can touch?"I raised my hand to the orange haired girl's chest and asked noticing the scared look on her face

"If I tore your chest open,will I be able to see your heart?"

...

"Impossible."I said amazed

"You should not be alive."

"What is that form you've assumed?"

"Who are you?

...

"I won't do that!"a orange haired boy replied

"Is this...Is this any way to win? DAMN IT!"he shouted angrily

I looked at the boy,amazed by his words and said:

"Stubborn to the end..."

...

"Are you afraid of me woman?"I asked raising my hand in my attempt to reach her

"No...I'm not..I'm not afraid."

...

"I will kill you!Ulquiorra!"

...

"Ugh!"

I woke up looking around.

I seem to be in a room,but I don't recall when did I get here.

And what was that?

They seemed to be...memories..

They must be mine

But,who was that boy with orange hair?And the girl?

Also I think I remember my name now.

Yes.

My name is Ulquiorra,Ulquiorra Schiffer.

I see...

Feeling a bit sick,I got out of bed and threw a glance at the clock that was on the desk next to my bed.

It showed 2:45 am.

What I saw must have been a dream then.

Deciding that I need some fresh air,I went and took a shower then after putting my clothes on I went out.

The sky was dark,filled with clouds that threatened to rain any second now,and it didn't help the fact that it was pretty cold too.

Judging from it,I think it must be around March or April.

"At least these clothes keep warm,but they do look really weird."I said checking them out.

"They look like they are made for funerals."

Pondering on this for a while I remembered the part of conversation I had with the Headmaster,telling me that I was a Shinigami.

"But what are Shinigami's?"

"What do they do?"I asked myself.

Unable to find an answer right now I decided to wait for the next meet with the Headmaster and hopefully I will find out what exactly I am.

"At least I know my name now" I said gazing up at the sky.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer"

After a walk for an hour I got back to my room and went back to bed.

The fresh air did me good as I fall asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2:The Unusual Shinigami

**Author Note:Sorry it took so long to update,here's the second chapter of the story,with a big thank you for those that read the story,and for CrazyHatMan123,who reviewed and I also have to apologize for my poor grammar,since English is not my mother language.  
><strong>

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters from Bleach or Rosario rights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:The unusual Shinigami<strong>

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up I felt very refreshed.

The walk I took last night must have done me really good since I had fallen asleep in a instant after I came back in the room.

I yawned,and after rubbing my eyes,I pulled the sheets away and got out of the bed.I stretched for a bit then threw a glance at the clock to check the time. It was still early in the morning.

Shaking my head and growling,thinking that I should have slept longer,I headed towards the window and drew the curtains. The sight outside was blocked by a big tree in front of the dorm,but the sky and part of the school could still be seen.

The sky was unchanged from last night, filled with dark clouds.

Scratching the back of my head,I looked around to check the room I was in. The room itself was pretty big. In the right corner there was a bed,with a desk and a window next to it,and on the other side of the room there were three doors,one in the right corner leading to a kitchen with a fridge,a table and a chair,and two on the left corner,one leading to a small bathroom,and next to it being the door that led outside. That's when I also noticed that on the desk in front of me was a pile of neatly arranged clothes.

"Ruby must have left them here when she left yesterday".

"I should remember to thank her".I thought appreciatively.

Grabbing a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of white jeans I decided to go to the bathroom to wash and change.I opened the door to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. I noticed that my long hair was messy from sleeping so I decided to fix it,and,..wait?Long hair?

"Oh god!"I looked surprised in the mirror not believing my eyes. The hair was so long it was reaching down to my waist,and I had a bang placed between my eyes.

"I did not even realize I had such a long hair. How did this happen?"I asked taking a strand of hair in my hand to check and see if it was really mine,and to my surprise,it was.

"Really...you'd think that with such a long hair you would not be so blind to not notice it."I said sarcastically,facepalming.

"Actually..."I stared at myself intently in the mirror"I think I look pretty cool this way,I should leave it like this."

"Then again..."I paused "I wonder if before the loss of my memory...was I a different kind of person?"

"What was my personality like?"...

I kept asking myself these questions that did not seem to hold an answer and that's when I recalled the dream I had last night.

That orange haired girl with the scared expression on her face. She looked so fragile that you think she would broke the second you touched her. And the look in her eyes,full of sadness..It only made you want to protect her. But it didn't seem that I was trying to do that. Actually it looked more like I was threathening her.

Who was she?

Was she related with me in any way?...

With these thoughts filling my mind I went on with brushing my teeth and washing my face. When I finished,I took a towel to wipe the water off ,and noticed the weird colour my eyes had. Of course,it's not weird for a person to have green eyes,but their emerald like glow made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. And that wasn't the only distinct feature I noticed glaring at myself in the mirror. My upper lip was also black,my skin was very pale,of a whiteish colour,and there was a scar running down my chest all the way to the stomach,like I had just recently been cut by someone.

I placed my finger on the scar,and everything went black again,just like yesterday.

...

_"__**Impossible!"I looked at the monstruous being amazed.**_

_**"He slipped right through my Pesquisa"...**_

_**"That wasn't a shunpo he just used".**_

_**"It was a Sonido!"...**_

_**The monstruous being faked a hit,throwing the arm he just cut from me in my direction,making me back away.**_

_**"You thought that would scare me?"I asked him furrowing my eyebrows.**_

_**"Get real!"**_

_**Slashing the arm he threw at me,I atacked him with the lance in my hand,but he caught it like it was nothing.**_

_**"It can't be"I said widdening my eyes "...Bare handedly!"**_

_**After the monstruous being crushed the lance,he eyed me menacingly with his glowing yellow eyes,and realizing that I have no way to defend,I got slashed right across the chest,that hit taking me down entirely.**_

...

I regained my conciousness and finally realized what actually happened to me before I lost my memories. The only reason I don't remember anything it's because I was...

"Killed" a deep,calm voice spoke suddenly.

"What the...?"I widened my eyes and looked around,to find the source of the voice but there was no one other than me here. Either I am just imagining things,or I have gone insane.

"You did not go insane,Ulquiorra"the unknown voice spoke again.

"And you aren't imagining things either."

"I am indeed here,but don't bother searching for me, as you cannot see me right now".

"You can only hear me"the voice continued.

I stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath to try to calm down,then asked.

"Who are you then?".

There were a few seconds of silence before the voice replied back.

"I am you,and you are me. To put it in a way you'll understand,I am your power."

"My power?"I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,your power that is sealed deep inside your soul".

"It was sealed because of the change that occured within you,Ulquiorra".

"What you were before,and what you are now,are two different things".

I kept staring at the ceiling with a confused expression on my face. I could not understand a word of what he was saying.

"You will understand everything when you will unseal me."the voice spoke again as if reading my mind.

"How can I unseal you?"I rubbed my eyes with my fingertips.

"You will find out soon enough."

"How soon?"I inquired further,but this time I received no answer.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This conversation left me speechless. I did not know what to say or think.

Scratching the back of my head,I felt like my brain was going to get fried from thinking so much,so I put on the clothes that Ruby left for me,and got out of the bathroom. Thinking about what should I do next,I decided to go for a walk to take my mind off things,but just as I was about to touch the doorknob,someone knocked at the door.

I opened the door and saw that it was Ruby who greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning".

"Good Morning,Ruby"I greeted back"Please come in".

She nodded and walked inside.

I closed the door behind her and gestured for the girl to sit down. She thanked me and took a seat on the chair in front of the desk next to my bed.

Trying to make herself comfortable,she asked if I slept well last night. I nodded afirmatively and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You know..."Ruby said with a worried expression on her face.

"I was really worried when you fainted like that yesterday".

I looked at her confused,then remembered that I had indeed fainted yesterday when Ruby was taking me to the dorms.

I told her not to worry too much since that wasn't the only time it happened,and then proceeded to tell her about the dreams I had last night,about my fight with the horned creature,the orange haired boy and girl,the conversation I had with the unknown voice today,the fact that I realized that I had died,but somehow got back to life,and that I was able to remember my name.

She just stood there listening in amazement at every word I was telling her about myself,and seemed surprised at the fact that I remembered this much in not even a day since my arrival,then told me that she will help me regain all of my memories.I smiled,thanking her for everything she has done for me so far.

Ruby dissmissed it blushing,saying that she did nothing that I should thank her for,then I remembered a thing that was bugging me since the other day,so I decided to ask.

"Ruby,I wanted to ask."I stared at the wall in front of me.

"You told me yesterday,that this was a school for monsters,correct?"

"That's right"she nodded.

"Aren't monsters supposed to eat people?"I shifted my gaze to her face.

"How come you're being so nice to me,and how come I know about these things but I am not scared by them at all?".

Ruby pondered on this for a while then replied.

"I guess it's just the way I am,I like to help people"she smiled.

"And as for the rest of the questions,I'm sorry but I don't know."

"Oh and for your information,I don't eat people,because I'm not exactly a monster,I'm a witch,a half breed between monster and human"she stuck her tongue out at me.

"And besides,not all the monsters are evil."

"I see"I nodded. She was right,she did seem like the type that liked to help people,and yeah,I guess I will find answer to my questions when I will regain all of my memories.

"Ulquiorra-san"she spoke suddenly

"Yes?"I stared at the girl.

"You told me things about yourself,so if you're willing to hear,I will tell you things about myself too."

"It's only fair to do that"the girl smiled.

I nodded again.

"Very well then,what should I start with?".Ruby asked

"I saw that you work for the Headmaster,what is it exactly you do?".

Ruby stood silent for a few seconds,then replied.

"Well...I guess I mostly run errands for him,and take care of the school".

"I understand,so you're the school caretaker?"I inquired further.

"In a way,yes"the girl replied.

"How about friends?Do you have any?"

"I do."she answered enthusiastically,then she proceeded to introduce all of her friends. She told me about an S class monster,vampire girl,called Akashiya Moka which had her power sealed by a Rosario that was on her chest, and because of that she had two different personalities,the Outer one which was kind and sweet and the Inner one which Ruby refused to talk about,a succubus girl called Kurumu Kurono,a snowgirl named Mizore Shirayuki,her best friend a young witch Yukari Sendo,a werewolf called Morioka Ginei,and lastly a boy named Tsukune Aono. Ruby then continued with the adventures that she and her group have been through. How she met Tsukune and the others at the sunflower field and made her understand that not all humans were evil,and about Tsukune's fight with the Anti-thesis group and it's leader,Hokuto Kaneshiro that sought to bring down the barrier surrounding the Yokai Gakuen which would have led to a war between humans and yokais,that in itself leading to the destruction of both worlds.

We chatted like this for a while when she remembered the real reason she came to check up on me. It was because the Headmaster ordered her to bring me to his office.I told her to lead the way and getting up from our seats,I put my shoes on and locking the door behind,I followed after Ruby.

As we were descending the stairs,I noticed that my room was on the second floor of the dorm. When I went out last night I was so absorbed in thought,I had not realized this.

It kinda left me surprised since I wondered how was I able to return to my room.

When we walked out of the dorms,I noticed that it was pretty warm outside,despite the dark clouds filling the sky.I asked Ruby about this,and she told me that it was an effect created by the barrier that surrounded the school.

"It might get colder than how it is right now,but it won't become so cold that it would start snowing"she said.

I nodded and kept on following her. When we reached the gates to the school,I noticed that the area was a bit more lively than yesterday. There were a lot of people,teachers and workers,that were working on finalizing the construction of the building.

"The reconstructions seem to be going well"I stared at the girl walking in front of me,from behind.

"You're right,there are only a few things left to do like fixing some windows and doors,and everything will be ready for the begining of the new year."she said enthusiastically.

We passed by the workers and went inside the school,then,taking a left turn we reached the end of the hallway,and stopped in front of the same big door from yesterday.

Ruby knocked at the door and we entered. The Headmaster seemed to be at his desk waiting for us.

"Ah good,you've finally arrived"he grinned from behind his hood."What took you so long,Ruby?"

"I'm sorry sir"she bowed apologetically,"we had a little chat,and...".

"I understand"the headmaster nodded.

"Now as for our guest,please come in,make yourself comfortable."he pointed to a chair that was in front of his desk.

I thanked him and took a seat on the chair.

"So,tell me"he paused for a few seconds"Have you been able to remember anything over the night?".

I nodded afirmatively then began explaining everything I've remembered so far. As he listened to my story his grin widened even more.

"Is there something wrong?"I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No,not at all"he leaned back into his chair.

"But,I think I might have found a solution to regain your memories"he kept on grinning,then knocking on his desk a few times,he called for someone from behind the door.

"You can come in now".

I stared at him with a questioning look on my face,then getting up from my seat I turned around,to see the door opening,revealing a blond haired man wearing a green and white striped hat,a brown coat,green garment,wooden clogs and a cane in his right hand,and behind him was a petite raven haired girl with violet eyes,wearing the same black clothing I wore yesterday,with a white katana stored at her sash.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The raven haired girl entered the room first,followed by the man with the cane in his hand,who closed the door behind them. They approached the Headmaster's desk but stopped in their tracks when they noticed Ulquiorra standing there. The man with the cane,eyed the boy with a serious look on his face,then changing his expression to a cheerfull one he extended his hand forward for Ulquiorra to shake it and greeted with a big smile.

"Hello there. My name is Urahara Kisuke,and the girl over there",he pointed at the girl behind him,"is Kuchiki Rukia. It's nice to meet you."

Ulquiorra stared at the man's hand for a few seconds then grabbed it and shaked it.

"Kisuke-san,this is the shinigami I've told you about."the Headmaster intrerupted chuckling from behind his desk.

"I told you yesterday that he does not remember anything about himself,but that seems to have changed over the night."

"Is that so?"Urahara shot a glance at Rukia,who was silent all of this time,then turned his gaze back at Ulquiorra and asked what exactly he remembers. The boy sighed,and with a bored expression on his face proceeded to tell his story for the third time that day. Kisuke listened intently at his story,and when Ulquiorra finished,he smiled at him,then fixing the hat on his head,he turned around facing the door and asked.

"Mikogami-san,is the old place still there?"

Mikogami's eyes glowed from behind his hood,then replied.

"With the same password,Kisuke-san."

"That's good."Urahara nodded.

"Now,Ulquiorra-san,could you come with me?"

"Were are we supposed to go?"the boy eyed the man suspiciously.

Kisuke only smiled from behind his hat and told him that he'll see soon enough. Ulquiorra agreed,and with his hands in his pockets he followed after the man.

"Well then I'll be seeing you later,Mikogami-san"Kisuke smiled.

"Just make sure you don't demolish the whole place."Mikogami grinned.

Urahara grinned back at the Headmaster,then grabbing the doorknob he opened the door. Just as they were about to leave,they were stopped by Ruby who aparently concerned about Ulquiorra's condition,she asked,blushing,if she could come aswell. The man accepted,giving Ulquiorra a funny stare,but the boy did not seem to care. Instead ,he seemed to be interested in the silent girl that was walking slowly behind them. She did not spoke a word,ever since she entered the office and had a very serious expression on her face.

Urahara led everybody out of the school and taking a left turn,he headed towards the woods surrounding the academy. After what seemed like a 5 minutes walk,they reached a grassy field surrounded by old,leafless trees.

"Well,here we are"Urahara smiled.

Ulquiorra looked around,checking the surroundings. He found this place to be very unusual. Why was grass growing only in this part of the wood?

Kisuke stepped forward a few meters,then tapping the ground with his cane three times,the ground split open to reveal a set of stairs descending into darkness.

"Now then shall we?"the man motioned for Ulquiorra and the others to go first.

Both Ulquiorra and Ruby had surprised look on their faces.

"I've been taking care of this school for a while,but the Headmaster never told me about a place like this"Ruby stared amazed at the sight before her.

"It's no wonder"Urahara laughed"This place is top secret".

"Now then let's get going"he pushed Ulquiorra forward from the back. As they started descending the light became more dim,and everyone had to watch every single step they took.

After what seemed like an eternity,they finally reached solid ground. Urahara snapped his fingers,and a bright light iluminated what looked like a small room with a floor made of marble and two doors on each side of the wall. The blond haired man explained that the door on the left was the changing room,and the one on the right was the one that led to the training area. Approaching the door on the right,he opened it to reveal a giant desert with a clear blue sky above it.

"Welcome to my humble training facilty"Urahara grinned from behind his hat.

"This place is huge"Ruby looked amazed taking a few steps into the desert sand.

"Yes,I built it a few years ago,when I had some urgent matters here."Kisuke smiled at her."Pretty neat huh?"

"Yes,this place is incredible"Ruby replied checking the surroundings.

Ulquiorra stepped into the warm sand and crouching down he took a pile of sand into his hand and begun examining it.

"This whole place is indeed real".

"Of course"Urahara approached the boy spinning the cane on his right hand's index finger"Everything you see here is real,except for the artificial sky,that was created by me."

"Interesting"Ulquiorra shifted his gaze up to look at the blue sky.

As Urahara was busy explaining the place for Ulquiorra and Ruby,Rukia was watching them from behind. She was left speechless when she saw that the man that almost killed Ichigo two times was indeed the shinigami that Urahara talked about.

Worried about what Urahara has planned for Ulquiorra,Rukia recalled the conversation she had with him last night.

...

_**"So,Urahara,tell me what did you call me here for?"Rukia asked with a frown on her face.**_

_**"Well,you see,I kinda have a problem,and I need your help to solve it"he smiled at her.**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Heh.."Urahara sighed."You see it's kinda like this.I have an old friend,who is the headmaster at a school for monsters,and aparently I have been informed,that a Shinigami appeared out of nowhere,with no memories of who he is.I received a brief description about him,and it seems to match the appearance of the ex espada number four,Ulquiorra Schiffer".**_

_**"Ulquiorra Schiffer?"she glared surprised at the man in front of her.**_

_**"I'm not 100% sure of that,so I can't jump to any conclusions right now."the man sipped from his tea.**_

_**Rukia remained silent for a while,and after thinking about what she should do she accepted to accompany the man,to clear her doubts about this matter.**_

_**"Fine,I will help you,Urahara,but only because I need to know if that Shinigami really is Ulquiorra Schiffer."she frowned.**_

_**Kisuke only smiled and nodded.**_

...

Rukia was really worried now.

"What if he remembers everything and goes after Ichigo again?".

"With Ichigo not having his shinigami powers anymore,he will be an easy target for him"she frowned.

"I should talk to Urahara about this."

Meanwhile,Urahara finished his explanations to the two about the artificial world,and motioned for Ulquiorra to follow him,when Rukia called from behind. The man told Ulquiorra to wait,and headed towards the raven haired girl.

"Is there something wrong Kuchiki-sa..."Urahara did not have time to finish his sentence,as Rukia grabbed him by his left ear and dragged him outside of the room.

"Ow,Kuchiki-san my ear hurts now."the man cried rubbing his ear.

"Urahara,this is no time for joking."she said seriously"I have to ask you,what are you planning to do with him?"she eyed the man frowning.

Kisuke sighed,and scratching his beard,he leaned forward and answered.

"I'm going to help him regain his memories."

Rukia smacked him in the head and,angered by the man answer she snapped at him.

"Are you insane?"

"You know exactly who that man is,and you also know what will happen if he remembers everything."

"What if he comes after Ichigo again?What if he tries to kill him?"she kept on screaming.

The man gave her a pat on her shoulder,which surprised Rukia then replied.

"Kuchiki-san,I'm sure he isn't going to do anything bad."

"I know exactly who he was,and I also know what his personality is like."

"He was our enemy back then,but only because he served Aizen and his goal."

"And now that Aizen is not around anymore,I don't think he'll pose a threat to us."he smiled at Rukia.

Rukia stared at the man with wide eyes,then sighed. In a way she knew Urahara was right. She had never heard of the man doing something that was not how Aizen wanted.

Dropping her shoulders,she nodded to Urahara.

"Allright,you win."

"But!"she continued

"If he ever decides to target Ichigo or anyone else,you will be held responsible!"

Kisuke gave her a reassuring smile and nodded afirmatively.

Unknown to them,Ulquiorra heard everything they were talking. How could he not,when Rukia was screaming so loud. He sat down in the sand,cross legged and wondered how these people know who he was. Lost in thought,he did not notice Urahara returning,the man stopping in front of him.

"Something wrong?"Kisuke asked

"Hmm?...Oh no I was just thinking.."Ulquiorra stared at the ground.

"I see"Urahara sat down in front of Ulquiorra and taking his hat off he looked at the boy and asked.

"Ulquiorra-san,you told me that the voice you spoke to earlier,said that you will regain all of your memories when you will unseal your power,correct?"

"Yes."Ulquiorra replied shifting his gaze from the ground to the man in front of him.

Urahara scratched his beard and continued.

"Do you know what Shinigamis are,Ulquiorra?".

"I don't."the boy paused for a second"But the Headmaster told me I was one."

"Yes"Urahara lifted himself from the ground and after dusting his hat off he placed it on his head and continued"But you are quite an unusual one".

The boy on the ground gave the man a curious stare.

"What do you mean?"

"You are definitely a shinigami if you were wearing those black robes"the man replied.

"But I don't sense any reiatsu from you,and you don't have a zanpakutou either."

The boy had a questioning look on his face and seemed to be unable to understand what the man was talking about.

"Don't worry"Urahara smiled "You will find out soon enough."

"What are you planning?"Ulquiorra frowned.

"I'll get straight to the point then"Kisuke laughed.

"I want you to stay in the same position you are right now,close your eyes,then concentrate on the energy inside you."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the man wondering what he was planning,but shrugged it off and closing his eyes he concentrated on feeling the power that was supposed to be inside him. A few seconds later,he felt like he was losing conciousness.

"Good,so you were able to enter."Urahara glared at the boy seriously."Once you'll wake up,you'll remember everything about yourself. Meanwhile ,I'll be praying to God,that you won't kill me for not telling you the truth earlier"he laughed.

Ruby who left for a walk around the room,now returned,and seeing that Urahara and Ulquiorra were having a serious talk,she decided not to intrerupt,so she headed towards the raven haired girl sitting next to the door,to introduce herself. Rukia who was apparently thinking about something,had her eyes closed and was startled when she felt someone approaching her. She opened her eyes and stared at the girl that was in front of her now.

"Is there something wrong?"the raven haired girl tilted her head to the right.

"No,nothing's wrong"Ruby smiled"Your name is Kuchiki Rukia right?My name is Tojo Ruby,nice to meet you."

Rukia stared blankly at the girl,then changing the expression of her face to a cheerfull one she greeted.

"Nice to meet you too,Ruby-san"

Ruby nodded with a happy look on her face and asked.

"Rukia-san,you're friends with Urahara-san right?"

"Ummm...I...think so..."she replied with a comical look on her face.

"I see that you wear the same outfit Ulquiorra-san wore yesterday,are you a Shinigami too?"

Rukia glared at her with a surprised look on her face.

"How do you know about Shinigami?"

"The Headmaster told me yesterday,that Ulquiorra was one,and you wear the same outfit as Ulquiorra,which makes you a Shinigami too,correct?"Ruby answered with a serious look on her face.

"Yes."Rukia replied

"Then if you are,you must know something about Ulquiorra-san,right?"

Rukia did not reply,she only frowned and brought her gaze down to the ground.

"If you do know something about Ulquiorra-san,you should tell him."

Rukia only sighed. This was getting difficult. The girl in front of her was very sharp and apparently determined to regain Ulquiorra's memories. If only she knew who Ulquiorra truly was...

"Better leave things to Urahara over there"the raven haired girl replied.

"That's what he's trying to do right now."

"I see."Ruby nodded.

"Well,well,what are you ladies doing here,chatting behind my back?"Ruby and Rukia turned their heads to see Urahara aproaching them with a smile on his face.

"Urahara"Rukia eyed the man.

"Um..."Ruby blushed"Is Ulquiorra-san okay?"she asked noticing that the boy that was sitting cross legged a few meters away from them,had his eyes closed.

"Don't worry about him."Urahara waved his hand"He's currently in his inner world,so there nothing to worry about,he's not sick or anything."

"Inner world?"Ruby gave the man a questioning stare.

"The world inside each of us."Urahara explained,"It's a place hidden inside your soul,that reflects the way your soul is."

After a few seconds of silence Urahara grinned and spoke again"Hopefully,when he will wake up,his memories will come back"

Ruby only smiled at the man's words,but for Rukia it was another story. Even though Urahara assured her that nothing bad will happen,she was still afraid,but she could not do anything anymore. Only to trust Kisuke's words.

Meanwhile,Ulquiorra woke up in a strange room. There was a white wall in front of him that had an insane ammount of boxes stucked on it. The boy stared intently at the white wall before him,when the same voice he heard earlier in the morning spoke again.

"I told you that the time when you will unlock me will come very soon."

Ulquiorra looked up with a frown then asked.

"What is this place?"

After a few seconds of silence the voice replied

"This place does not have a name."

"Here is were you must find me."

"There are 1000 boxes on this wall,but you will find me only in the right one."

Ulquiorra stared at the wall in front of him.

"What do you mean about that?"

"I mean what I just said."the unknown voice spoke again.

"Concentrate Ulquiorra."

"If you want to learn the truth about yourself you must find me."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes,then concentrated as hard as he could.A few good minutes passed but he was not able to feel anything.

"Let me give you a hint,Ulquiorra"the voice talked.

"I am in the green box".

The boy opened his eyes and looked around for the a box that was supposedly green,but to his surprise there was no box of such colour,most of them being white or red.

"Are you making fun of me?"the boy snapped.

"I'm not making fun of you."the voice answered.

"I told you to concentrate harder."

"Do it one more time."

Ulquiorra sighed and closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate one more time. This time he could feel something coming from a box that was just near his right side,then grabbing the handle of the box he opened it,and when he looked inside he saw what looked like the hilt of a sword. He took it out and then everything went black around him again.

Few seconds later,Ulquiorra woke up to see that he was laying down in desert sand. He shaked his head to get rid of the sand in his hair and looked around to check the area. It seemed to be nighttime allready,as the sky was dark with a crescent moon hanging from it.

The boy lifted himself up from the ground,and dusting himself off,he caught sight of a man that was standing on a huge white rock with his back turned at him.

"You're finally awake"the man spoke.

Ulquiorra approached the man and eyeing him curiously he asked.

"Who are you?"

The figure stood silent for a minute,then turning around,Ulquiorra could finally see his face. He looked like a 20 years old boy,that had a stoic look on his face,with spiky blonde hair,with a bang covering his left eye,and blue eyes. Also he was wearing a black long coat,with a black shirt,dark green pants,and black shoes.

"I am the one who holds your answers,Ulquiorra"the man extended his arm in front of him,and motioning it down he summoned a sword in his hand.

Ulquiorra stared at the sword with wide eyes. It was the same sword that was in the box. It had a black coloured pommel,the grip was green,wrapped with a black coloured material,a black coloured oval shaped guard,and a black coloured blade.

"That's the same sword that was in the green box"Ulquiorra gaped surprised at the sword.

"This sword is me,Ulquiorra"the boy spoke.

"And I am you."

"I will tell you my name now,so listen carefully,because when you will wake up in the real world,you will have to summon me"he stared at Ulquiorra with a stoic expression.

"And not only that,but also you will regain all of your memories,just as I promised."

Ulquiorra glared at him with a serious expression on his face and demanded.

"Tell me your name."

The boy nodded and raising his arm in front of him once more,he spoke.

"Call me. My name is..."

In the real world,Ruby kept on chatting with Urahara and Rukia about Ulquiorra,and since she was very worried about him,Kisuke did not miss the chance to throw in a perverted joke which ended with the girl blushing,and Rukia smacking the man in the back of his head.

"Urahara,this is the eight time I smack you in the head today,aren't you going to stop with these sick perverted jokes?"Rukia snapped commically at him.

"It's not my fault if she's delivering material for me to process my jokes."Urahara rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"You're a total madman,you know that?"Rukia facepalmed.

Urahara did not reply,he only grinned.

"Are you really sure he's going to be okay?"Ruby stared at Ulquiorra with a worried expression on her face,interrupting the little argument Rukia and Kisuke had.

"Ulquiorra is a strong guy,Ruby-san"the man placed his hand on the girl's shoulders and smiling,he continued "Please have a bit of faith in him".

Ruby only had time to smile,as the air in the room became so heavy that she could not even breath anymore and made her fell on her knees.

Urahara and Rukia stared petrified at the sudden burst of reiatsu from Ulquiorra which was now surrounded by dark green lightnings. Then the boy opened his eyes and stood up from the ground. The burst of reiatsu stopped and now Ruby could finally start breathing again. She tried to get up but almost fell down again from dizziness if Rukia was not there to catch her.

"Congratulations"Urahara clapped."It seems like you were able to unseal your power."he smiled.

Ulquiorra only gave the man a blank stare,and extending his right hand forward,a sword materialized in his hand.

Kisuke had time only to widen his eyes as the boy,called.

"Bind,Murcielago!".


End file.
